A color diffusion transfer photography has heretofore been well known, using an azo color image forming compound which may form an azo dye having a diffusibility different from that of said image forming compound itself as a result of development under a basic condition. For instance, image forming compounds capable of releasing a yellow dye are known, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 7727/77 and 79031/79 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,632.
However, the compounds as described in said publications contain as a coupling component 1-aryl-5-pyrazolones or electron attractive group-containing phenols and, therefore, these have low dye transferring ability and low light fastness. In addition, the yield in the azo dye forming step by the coupling reaction is low. Thus, said known compounds have various defects.